Falling Down The Door
by BlueKait
Summary: Kaitlyn discovers the Circle of Holidays and opens a door that leads her to Halloween Town, where Jack needs her help to rescue Sally. Along the way, she has a mysterious admirer and wants to know who he is. Will she make it out alive or remain in Halloween Town forever?
1. Halloween Town Discovery

Kaitlyn is an explorer. She loves to explore the woods behind her home. One day, her parents said they are going out on a two-month vacation and she'll be home alone. Kaitlyn is fine with it. The next day, she decided to walk in the woods. She came to a place where she hasn't been before. It was a circle of trees and each tree has a door with a certain holiday on it.

What interested her was the Halloween door. The door was shaped like a Jack O' Lantern. She reached out to turn the knob and opened it. Kaitlyn looked inside and saw nothing. She saw upset but then she heard jingles of bells and suddenly was pulled in. She was falling, "Whoa!" She landed in a pumpkin patch. "Oh boy, what a landing," she said to herself. She looked around and saw someone on the spiral hill. He was very tall and very thin like a skeleton.

Kaitlyn walked up to the spiral hill and hid behind a tombstone. She listens to the skeletal-man saying, "Oogie is at it again. I don't have much time. He took Sally." Kaitlyn got enough courage to speak, "Excuse me, mister. Do you need some help?" The skeletal-man turned to see Kaitlyn coming from behind the tombstone.

"May I ask who are you?"

Kaitlyn looked down and replied, "My name is Kaitlyn. I overheard your problem a..a...and I just thought that..." She lost her trail of thought and blushed. He smiled and said, "Well hello! Jack Skellington's my name. I am the Pumpkin King here at Halloween Town. I am guessing you found the Circle of Holiday Trees, haven't you?" She nodded. "Great! Let me show you around! I am planning a town meeting. Are you willing to come? I think you can be great help!"

Kaitlyn smiled and they walked about to the town's Town Hall where the meeting is taking place. The whole town was there. Kaitlyn took a seat in front, next to Lock, Shock and Barrel. Barrel blushed when she approached to sit next to him.

Jack made it the podium, "Attention, everyone! I would like to introduce to my new partner in crime. She discovered the Circle of Holiday Trees and came to us right on time of need." Jack motioned Kaitlyn to come up on the stage beside him. "This is Kaitlyn. She'll help us with the problems Oogie has now caused." Everyone clapped and cheered. The rest of the meeting continued and not long, it ended. Kaitlyn met the citizens afterwards. Lock, Shock and Barrel were the last ones to meet her. Barrel blushed again when Kaitlyn shook his hand but she didn't see it.

Jack brung Kaitlyn to Dr. Finklestein to show her what he was working on. Dr. Finklestein was delighted to show her his new invention. "My dear, this is a bug killing ray. Since Boogie is just a sack made of bugs, it should destroy him permanently," he explained.

"Who's Oogie Boogie?" Kaitlyn asked. Jack sighed and sat down.

"Oogie Boogie. He is a sack full of bugs, lead by a king bug. He used to have a holiday, like the rest of us. Over time and history, changes are made and people soon forgot Bug Day. His tree vanished and he made it out into your world. Oogie saw our door to Halloween town. He went down the door and tried to take over. He failed 3 times. He wants his holiday back. He took Sally and forcing her to become his wife. You see, she is married to me. It's scary for the kids and to me," told Jack with a grim expression. A single tear ran down his face.

"It's alright, my boy. I'm sure Kaitlyn is willing to help. She's already the talk of the town," said Dr. Finklestein putting his hand on Jack's back.


	2. Visit To Christmas Town

Barrel hurried along and hid behind a tombstone. He pulled out a camera and spotted Kaitlyn walking alone. He took several pictures of her. She noticed the sudden flash and followed it. Once Barrel realized she was coming closer, he hides behind a different tombstone. He looked from behind it and couldn't find her. Suddenly, he was picked up from behind.

"Thought you can hide from me. Did you?" Kaitlyn said with a chuckle, putting Barrel on her shoulders. She noticed he was holding camera. "Can I see that?" He gave her the camera and she began to look through the blushed, 'Well ... yeah ... bu-bu-but I think you are really pretty, an...annnnd ..." She stops what she is doing, gives the camera back, and sat Barrel down.

"You like me? Awww, how sweet! It's getting late. I'll walk you home. Where do you live? she asked. Barrel lead the way. When they got there, Kaitlyn smiled. Barrel and his friends live in a tree house. A awesome tree house. "Barrel, it was nice to talk to you," Kaitlyn said and kissed him on his forehead. "Hope to see you again," she called to him as she was walking away.

Barrel touched his forehead, dumbfounded. "She kissed me! She kissed me!" He ran to cage that lifted him into the tree house. From a distance, Kaitlyn watched him enter the tree house. "Wonder if the kid has something he doesn't want others to know. If I only knew." She walked back to Jack's house, not knowing the next day's events.

The next day, Kaitlyn sat in the pumpkin patch. She was counting the ghosts and even talking to a few of them. Jack snuck up behind her. Kaitlyn felt like someone was watching her and slowly turns around. There was Jack. "Ah!" She jumped up, "Jack!" He smiled. "Kaitlyn, someone very special wants to talk to you. Follow me." Jack and Kaitlyn walks into the woods. They walked into the Circle of Holidays. Jack went up to the tree with the Christmas tree shaped door and opened it. He motioned Kaitlyn to go first, "Just jump in."

She jumped and starts to fall in a spiral of snowflakes. Jack jumped after her. They land in a hill of snow. Kaitlyn rubbed her head, "What a landing." Jack helped her up, "Come on. This is Christmas Town." She looked around, feeling the Christmas cheer growing in her. "Wait - There's more towns like this?" She asked.

"Yea. The Circle of Holidays is basically a circle of trees with a certain holiday we created since time began. We let people like you to discover," Jack answered. "Come, Sandy Claws would like to talk to you."

"Sandy Claws?" Kaitlyn followed Jack to a house and he knocked. Who opened the door is what shocked Kaitlyn; it was Mrs. Claus. "Come on in, Jack. This is Kaitlyn you're were telling about?" Jack nodded and walked on in. Kaitlyn followed and Mrs. Claus shut the door. "Santa is in the living room, dearies." They walked into the living room and saw Santa eating his usual milk and cookies.

"Santa?"

He looked up and saw Jack and Kaitlyn. "Jack! Here so soon?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What's the matter this time? Here, have a seat." Santa motioned the chairs next to him and they sat down. Jack began, "Oogie is at it again with his evil doings and he took Sally."

"And what is Kaitlyn have to do with it?" Kaitlyn was surprised that he knew her name. "How do you know my name?"

"Remember, I am Santa. I know all the names of little boys and girls all over the world." Jack pats Kaitlyn on the back, "Kaitlyn is here to help. She found the Circle of Holidays and so happens to fall down the Halloween door to Halloween Town." Kaitlyn felt proud after that. Santa seemed to grasped every word, "I see. How'd you find it?"

"I walked through the woods. My parents are on a two month vacation," she replied. Jack then explained the tactics and the plan. Santa agreed to jump on board with them. As soon as they were leaving, Mrs. Claus gave Kaitlyn a wrapped present. "You might need it, dear. It can handy one day."

Kaitlyn thanked her and followed Jack to a shortcut back to Halloween Town.


End file.
